


Nijimafia

by pilotchiken



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!, ラブライブ! 虹ヶ咲学園スクールアイドル同好会 | Love Live! Nijigasaki Gakuen School Idol Doukoukai (Anime)
Genre: F/F, Gun Violence, Mafia AU, Nijigasaki versus Aqours
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:07:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27085336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pilotchiken/pseuds/pilotchiken
Summary: Durante a Lei Seca a cidade de Odaiba Town foi dominada por grupos criminosos organizados rivais. Yuu Takasaki é a jovem lider do grupo Nijigasaki, que toma conta da parte sul da cidade. O conflito de interesses com o grupo do norte da cidade, mais poderoso e veterano, até então estagnado irá começar a complicar-se inesperadamente e um reencontro também surpreendente irá guiar o rumo da vida de todas.Basicamente uma batalha de mafia entre Nijigasaki e Aqours.
Relationships: Konoe Kanata/Emma Verde, Sakurauchi Riko/Takami Chika, Takasaki Yuu/Uehara Ayumu, Takasaki Yuu/Yuuki Setsuna, Tsushima Yoshiko/Watanabe You
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Yuu Takasaki pousou os talheres e tirou o guardanapo da gola da camisa, repousando-o ao lado do prato. O rádio ligado ao fundo do restaurante quase vazio tocava uma melodia melancólica:

― Achei que tínhamos um acordo ― ela disse, levantando os olhos para a pessoa do outro lado da mesa.

― E nós tínhamos mesmo ― confirmou a outra mulher, tragando do charuto que levava entre os dedos da mão direita.

― Então o que significa isso, Takami? ― perguntou Yuu, recostando-se e tentando aparentar diversão ao gesticular na direção de uma terceira mulher presente. Ela estava em pé, logo atrás de Takami e tinha uma pistola apontada na direção de Yuu.

― Isso é você quem tem que me esclarecer, Takasaki ― disse Chika, colocando o charuto de lado no cinzeiro e gesticulando para o garçom que assistia tudo encolhido no canto. Ele rapidamente trouxe uma bandeja com uma garrafa de cerveja com inscrições em italiano. Chika olhou o rótulo da garrafa em detalhe antes de tomar um gole e fazendo uma careta. ― Que porcaria é esse trago que você está contrabandeando para a minha parte da cidade?

― Eu... ― Yuu aparentava a mesma calma de antes, um leve sorriso nos seus lábios finos. ― Sinceramente não sei como isso veio parar no seu lado, Takami. Não foi meu pessoal, com certeza.

― Espero que esteja dizendo a verdade, sabe ― disse Chika, deixando a garrafa cair e espatifar-se no chão propositalmente. ― Não ia ser bom para nós se começássemos a ter problemas por causa de uma bobagem dessas.

― Penso da mesma maneira ― disse Yuu. ― Por isso vai me deixar ir em paz, para que eu possa descobrir quem mandou meu produto para seu lado, certo?

― Talvez ― disse Chika, voltando ao fumo. Ao mesmo tempo, You ajustou a mira para Yuu.

Nesse momento, porém, a quarta pessoa na cena, em pé, logo atrás de Yuu, sacou uma magnum e apontou diretamente para Chika:

― Setsuna-chan... ― disse Yuu, num alerta elusivo. Chika encarou a arma e franziu a expressão, erguendo a mão para sua companhia.

― Acho que é melhor nos despedirmos agora, antes que os ânimos se acalorem ― disse Chika, sorrindo de lado. ― Mas espero que saiba, Takasaki: dá próxima vez não terei tanta paciência.

― Claro, entendo perfeitamente ― disse Yuu, levantando e levando a mão até o braço erguido de Setsuna. ― Vamos.

Yuu saiu do pequeno restaurante italiano na companhia de Setsuna. A sua parceira e guarda-costas já tinha escondido a arma quando apareceu à calçada. O carro delas estava do outro lado da avenida. Com o trânsito sem controle naquela via, tiveram que esperar um bonde e alguns veículos cruzarem para colocar o pé nos paralelepípedos da rua.

Porém, antes de darem dois passos, o inesperado ocorreu. O carro explodiu, ou melhor, foi explodido. O estrondo foi alto e assustou os transeuntes, também sacudindo as janelas dos prédios perto. Dois carros que vinham em direções opostas frearam e quase se atravessaram na pista toda.

Yuu quase caiu e Setsuna lhe ajudou a firmar-se. O coração disparado e os olhos arregalados para o que fora seu veículo, ela teve certeza de que seria melhor não olhar para trás, para dentro do restaurante:

― Vamos sair daqui ― disse Setsuna, olhando para os lados. Ela puxou a manga do paletó de Yuu. ― Vamos, chefe, ali tem um táxi.

Yuu, foi puxada e deixou-se ir. Seu coração batendo na garganta pelo susto e pela realização de que, se não fosse um acaso do trânsito, ela certamente estaria dentro do veículo no momento da explosão. As vozes das pessoas confusas e assustadas pareciam ruídos dos seus próprios pensamentos chocados:

― Ei, você ― disse Setsuna para alguém. ― Esse táxi é seu, certo? Nos leve daqui, agora!

― E-Eu... Claro! ― responde o taxista, assustado. Yuu percebeu que Setsuna estava usando a magnum como forma de acelerar o processo.

― Rápido! ― esbravejou ela para o motorista. Ela então largou Yuu um momento para abrir a porta de trás do veículo. ― Chefe, entra aqui.

Yuu seguiu a recomendação e Setsuna fechou a porta. O carro ligou enquanto a guarda-costas sentava-se no banco do carona:

― P-Para onde? ― perguntou o motorista.

― Pra longe daqui! ― chiou Setsuna. ― E vai rápido se não quiser que eu assuma a direção!

O carro acelerou e Yuu balançou no movimento. Se segurou e olhou para trás. Ela pode divisar perfeitamente a figura de Chika Takami e sua guarda-costas antes do táxi dobrar na primeira esquina:

― Não acredito que ela preparou uma dessas, essa vagabunda da Takami ― chiou Setsuna, guardando a arma no bolso interno do casaco.

― Olha a boca, Setsuna-chan ― disse Yuu, ríspida, voltando-se para frente. ― Não é assim que espero que vocês falem dos nossos parceiros de negócios.

― Desculpa, chefe ― disse a mulher de longos cabelos negros, baixando a voz e o olhar.

― Ah... ― a pessoa ao volante soltou uma exclamação contida. Yuu ergueu o olhar e viu que lhe olhava pelo espelho no para-brisa. Mesmo sem entender, aquele olhar lhe causou a reação imediatava de olhar para a figura que estava na direção.

― Espera... ― disse, os pensamentos confusos se alinhando. ― Você...

― Y-Yuu...chan? ― perguntou a motorista.

― Ayumu? ― indagou a mulher de cabelos finos pretos, com pontas esverdeadas.

― Como é? ― perguntou Setsuna, confusa, olhando para Yuu e então para a pessoa na direção.

― É você mesma, Ayumu... ― disse Yuu, assombrada.

― Sim... ― disse Ayumu Uehara, indo com os olhos da via para o espelho e vice-versa. ― Caramba... Yuu-chan...

― Vocês se conhecem? ― perguntou Setsuna, tentando entender a situação.

― Sim ― disse Yuu. ― Crescemos como vizinhas. Estudamos juntas até o colegial.

― Já faz um tempo... Eu nem sabia que ainda vivia nesta cidade, Yuu-chan... ― disse Ayumu.

― Eu sumi propositalmente, digamos assim ― disse Yuu, com um sorriso quase melancólico. ― E você? Digo... Não esperava te encontrar como taxista.

― Também não esperava te encontrar como... ― Ayumu olhou para Setsuna de relance. ― Uma pessoa de negócios.

― Não precisa falar dessa maneira ― disse Yuu, fazendo Setsuna encará-la com surpresa. ― Pois é, eu sou chefe da máfia da zona sul de Odaiba Town.


	2. Chapter 2

Ayumu tinha uma vida pacata, ordinária. Depois de formada no colégio ela tinha ido de um trabalho para o outro até enfim conseguir seu táxi. Tinha facilidade com veículos, o que lhe rendia olhares tortos e mesmo ofensas gratuitas de alguns passageiros, mas era o bastante para que conseguisse pagar o aluguel do minúsculo apartamento.

Apesar de estar sempre no limite em termos financeiros, ela prezava pela sua liberdade mais do que tudo.

Só que, tudo começou a mudar quando ela foi abordada naquela tarde pois uma violenta e bela mulher de terno. Duas belas mulheres de terno, na verdade:

― Eu tenho que resolver algumas coisas agora ― disse Yuu, ao desembarcar do táxi. Estavam diante de uma lanchonete com uma bandeira quadrada vermelha e branca. ― Mas adoraria conversar depois disso, Ayumu. Estou muito feliz da coincidência de te reencontrar.

― Eu também, Yuu-chan ― disse Ayumu, com um sorriso mínimo. A mulher que acompanhava Yuu saiu do carro e não perdeu tempo.

― Vamos, chefe. Vou reunir todas ― disse ela, entrando no restaurante. Yuu olhou para aquela direção e então uma última vez para Ayumu.

― Até depois, Ayumu-chan.

Claro que a taxista não ficou esperando. Fingindo que iria estacionar ali perto ela saiu tomando cuidado para ver se não era observada. Dali então acelerou direto à zona oeste da cidade, para a Central dos táxis ao qual era afiliada.

Enquanto dirigia, Ayumu tentava colocar as ideias no lugar. Reencontrar Yuu com certeza trazia muitas emoções. Tinha sido melhores amigas na infância e adolescência. Inseparáveis, tinham feito planos de sair da cidade juntas, de viajar pelo país juntas, de tentar construir uma fortuna juntas. Yuu tinha desaparecido de repente, deixando todos, até sua família, sem chão. Algum tempo depois os Takasaki se mudaram e o contato tinha se perdido totalmente.

E agora, quando se reencontravam, Yuu era uma mafiosa. Por Deus, o que tinha acontecido com ela naqueles anos?

De qualquer modo, por mais que Ayumu sentisse uma genuína alegria naquele reencontro, ela fugia. Ela era uma pessoa comum, distante de qualquer um daqueles grupos que controlavam o submundo de Odaiba Town. E tinha que continuar a ser, se quisesse ser uma pessoa ordinária viva.

Estacionou no último quarteirão dedicado aos táxis e foi até a central. Tomou um café e fez hora. Depois foi até a atendente da recepção, uma senhora simpática e uma das pessoas que nunca tinha lhe tratado de maneira diferente por ser uma mulher naquela profissão:

― Boa tarde, moça Ayumu ― disse ela, com um sorriso simpático que fez a taxista sorrir de volta.

― Boa tarde, dona Saito ― respondeu, recostando-se.

― Ah, tinha uma outra moça lhe procurando, Ayumu ― disse a recepcionista. ― Eu disse que cê costumava estacionar no último bloco, mas que dificilmente aparecia hoje.

― Uma moça? Quando isso? Ela sabia meu nome? ― perguntou Ayumu, sentindo-se inquieta.

― Ela só tinha o número do seu táxi, mas era bem simpática ― disse Saito. ― Faz uma meia hora já.

Não tinha como ser aquela ‘funcionária’ de Yuu, tinha? Ela teria que ter dirigido muito rápido e quase simultaneamente que Ayumu para ter passado ali há meia hora. Ayumu sentiu-se aliviada, provavelmente era alguma cliente querendo agendar uma corrida... Talvez:

― Obrigada por avisar, Saito ― despediu-se a motorista, tomando o rumo do estacionamento.

Mesmo tentando ficar calma, Ayumu olhou por cima do ombro o tempo inteiro até chegar ao seu veículo. Não tinha ninguém. Só que, foi só colocar a chave na porta que alguém apareceu:

― Ora, boa tarde ― disse uma mulher de terno cinza claro e chapéu, tirando-o em cumprimento. Seus cabelos eram castanho acinzentados curtos, encaracolados. ― É seu táxi, certo?

― Ah, sim ― disse Ayumu, tirando a chave e ajeitando a postura. ― Em que posso ajudar?

― É sobre uma corrida que fez hoje de tarde ― disse a mulher, recostando-se sem cuidado contra a lataria amarela do táxi. ― Ali perto da praça Dormenis, teve um acidente e eu vi você levando duas pessoas embora do lugar.

― Não tenho certeza se lembro disso ― disse Ayumu, num sorriso tenso. A mulher afinou um pouco os olhos.

― Tenho certeza de que era você ― disse ela. ― Preciso saber para onde você levou aquelas duas.

Ayumu umedeceu os lábios e tentou manter-se impassível. Sem perceber ficou brincando com as chaves nas mãos:

― Não lembro dessa corrida que você está falando, senhorita. Sinto muito ― disse, levando a chave para a porta do carro. Porém a mulher tampou a fechadura antes que colocasse a chave.

― Você conhece as Aqours, certo? ― perguntou. ― Sabe que elas são donas de tudo nessa região, certo?

― Só conheço o que sai nos jornais ― disse Ayumu.

― Verdade? Quase todos os taxistas têm empréstimos conosco, sabe. Damos generosos financiamentos para que eles consigam comprar seus carrinhos.

― O meu comprei com minhas economias mesmo ― respondeu Ayumu, talvez mais ríspida do que gostaria ou do que seria sensato. A mafiosa ergueu as sobrancelhas por um momento, mas então seu sorriso se alargou mais que antes.

― Bom para você ― disse ela. ― Você realmente deve ser uma trabalhadora esforçada.

― Honesta, eu diria ― retrucou outra vez Ayumu. Talvez por ser mais alta do que a mulher de chapéu ou talvez por causa do seu orgulho ela tenha falado daquela maneira.

― Hm...

Antes que Ayumu conseguisse entender, ela teve a cabeça empurrada com força contra a janela do carro, quebrando o vidro e caindo no chão. A dor na cabeça foi grande, mas o chute que lhe atingiu o estômago no instante seguinte foi ainda pior:

― Parece que lhe falta um tanto de respeito ― disse a mafiosa, tirando o chapéu e deixando-o cair no chão. ― Mas, tudo bem, You Watanabe vai te ajudar a aprender.

Ayumu nunca tinha levado uma surra daquelas. Protegeu a cabeça com os braços, mas de resto levou pancadas nas pernas, braços e costas. Quando estava rendida no chão, mergulhada em dores, ela ouviu os passos se afastarem e se aproximarem novamente:

― E agora, a segunda parte da lição ― ofegou You, erguendo um cano. Ayumu se encolheu preventivamente, mas o golpe fulminante acertou o capô do eu carro. Apesar disso ela gemeu como se tivesse sido acertada e tentou segurar a perna da agressora.

― Por favor... Não faça isso...

― Quieta ― disse You, lhe afastando com o pé, acertando sua boca. Ela ergueu novamente o cano e golpeou o carro. Inúmeras batidas. Depois foi em cada janela e vidro, quebrando todos.

A taxista assistiu até o fim a cena de destruição. Lágrimas de dor e de vexame escorriam pelo seu rosto de lado. A mafiosa Watanabe terminou seu feito e largou o cano amassado de qualquer modo, cantando o chapéu do chão:

― É uma pena que tenha passado por isso ― disse ela, com diversão macabra. ― Se tivesse cooperado teria sido diferente.

Ayumu não respondeu nada, apenas ficou encarando o carro quebrado:

― Se precisar de dinheiro para o conserto, nós temos empréstimos generosos, como falei antes ― disse You, limpando o suor no rosto com um lenço branco. ― Qualquer um sabe onde nos encontrar, pode perguntar por aí.

Ela se afastou alguns passos, mas então parou e voltou. Ayumu olhou para cima e viu sua figura sombreada pelo final da tarde, recortada contra o céu laranjado e cinza:

― Vou te dar uns dias para lembrar da corrida ― disse You. ― Quando eu voltar, espero que esteja mais humilde e cooperativa, se não quiser outra lição ― ela tirou a pistola de dentro do casaco e a exibiu com orgulho. ― Até breve.

Por mais que tenha tentando acreditar no contrário, Ayumu sabia, desde o começo daquela tarde, que sua vida pacata tinha chegado ao fim.


	3. Chapter 3

Yuu mandou reunir todo o pessoal relevante da ‘família Nijigasaki’ e se enfurnou no escritório para pensar no tempo de espera. Dali uns vinte minutos Setsuna bateu à porta e entrou de volta:

― Todas já foram avisadas. Devem chegar em uma ou duas horas ― disse a mulher de longos cabelos pretos e gravata vermelha. Yuu suspirou e serviu-se de uma dose de uísque.

― Talvez seja melhor avisar a Ayumu que irei demorar ― disse a chefe do grupo, virando a dose. ― Quem sabe pegar o endereço ou contato dela para que nos falemos depois.

― Chefe ― disse Setsuna, apreensiva. ― Aquela taxista...

― Sim? ― perguntou Yuu, sentindo o tom hesitante da outra.

― Vocês são velhas conhecidas, é isso?

― Exato. Crescemos juntas ― confirmou Yuu, sem conseguir evitar uma mistura de sentimentos lhe tomarem de imediato ao lembrar-se das tardes em que ela e Ayumu vagaram pelas ruas após as aulas. ― Ela era minha grande amiga. A melhor amiga.

― Sei... ― disse Setsuna, num tom evasivo.

― Hm? ― percebeu Yuu. ― Ora, que cara é essa, Setsuna-chan? Ciúmes?

― O que? ― sobressaltou-se a outra, com um susto, porém, seu pescoço ficou vermelho de imediato. Yuu sorriu e levantou da cadeira.

― Ora ora, minha Setsuna ― disse ela, indo até a outra mulher e tocando-lhe o ombro. Esta pareceu como que tomar um choque ao seu toque. ― Não há motivos para ter ciúmes.

― E-eu não... ― hesitou Setsuna, corada e baixando o rosto. Toda a sua agressividade de antes transformada em timidez. ― N-Não fale essas coisas, c-chefe...

― Você é tão fofa, Nana ― disse Yuu, num sussurro. Sua mão foi até o queixo da outra. ― Se acha que essa atitude me desmotiva, está enganada. Assim apenas vai me tornar mais apaixonada por você.

― C-Chefe... ― Setsuna encarou a outra, o rosto vermelho e o olhar lívido.

― Por favor ― sussurrou Yuu. ― Me chame pelo nome, pelo menos agora, Nana.

― Y-Yuu...

Um beijo silencioso calou a discussão frívola por um momento. Yuu sentiu-se invadida pelo sentimento quente e deslumbrante da paixão ao sentir o toque dos lábios quentes de Setsuna. Apesar disso, o momento foi breve. O ranger mínimo do assoalho do corredor chegou aos seus ouvidos afiados, fazendo recuar e afastar-se antes de ouvir as duas batidas surdas à porta:

― Chefe ― disse Kanata Konoe, abrindo a porta. ― O que aconteceu?

― Entrem ― disse Yuu, sentando-se de volta atrás da mesa. ― Teremos que ter uma conversa complicada, todas nós.

Kanata ignorou a falta de compostura de Setsuna, ainda recuperando-se do beijo. Puxou uma cadeira para frente da mesa e sentou-se:

― Problemas com o bando do norte?

― Problemas grandes ― admitiu Yuu. ― E acho que dessa vez a culpa é toda da sua queridinha.

Kanata sorriu e fechou os olhos, como se confirmasse uma premonição de azar:

― Então é isso ― disse. ― Espero que não seja algo irremediável.

― Eu também espero.

Dali a mais dez minutos outras foram chegando na sala. Shizuku Osaka e Kasumi Nakasu, logo antes de Karin Asaka e Emma Verde. Dali mais meia hora, enfim Ai Miyashita e Rina Tennouji completaram o grupo principal da ‘família’:

― Nijigasaki ― começou Yuu, quando todas estavam presentes e sentadas diante da sua mesa. ― Hoje eu encontrei com Chika Takami durante o almoço.

― Aquela vadia ― disse Ai, de imediato. ― Ela te perturbou, chefe?

― Mais do que perturbou ― admitiu Yuu. ― Na verdade, por um acaso da sorte eu não estou agora no necrotério, assim como Setsuna.

As presentes se sobressaltaram e se entreolharam, alarmadas:

― Ela simplesmente atacou vocês? ― perguntou Kasumi, com a expressão de choque evidente. ― Decidiu entrar numa guerra de graça?

― Nem tão de graça ― disse Yuu. ― Emma ― e virou-se para a mulher de cabelos castanhos. ― Aquele trago que você conseguiu para nós, italiano. Ele tá circulando no território das Aqours.

― Chefe ― Emma tinha uma expressão de indignação quase ofendida. ― Não posso acreditar nisso.

― É, sei que não pode ― disse Yuu, acostumada à aparência de total inocência desta. ― Mas é o que está acontecendo e isso quase me custou a goela.

― Eu não... ― ia dizer Emma, mas Karin tocou no seu ombro e tomou a palavra.

― Chefe ― disse a mulher de cabelos azul petróleo curtos. ― Isso tem cara de armação. Se não da Takami, de alguém que quer nos ver enrascadas.

― Pode ser ― disse Yuu, recostando-se na poltrona e bebericando outra dose de uísque. ― Precisamos descobrir isso. Mas também precisamos saber como ficarão os ânimos depois do que fizeram hoje.

― Elas plantaram um explosivo no nosso carro ― disse Setsuna. ― Quase nos mandaram pros ares.

― Que vagabunda ― xingou Ai, irritada. Yuu estalou a língua.

― Ai ― chamou ela, em tom repreensor.

― Desculpa, chefe ― disse a loira, cruzando os braços e as pernas. ― Mas não dá para ficar fria com uma coisa dessas.

― Aprecio sua lealdade ― disse a comandante. ― Mas não podemos perder a calma. Temos que ser estratégicas agora. Deixar as coisas esfriarem enquanto investigamos o que aconteceu.

― Já faz um tempo que a Takami está brincando com os limites ― disse Karin. ― Ela só estava esperando um bom motivo para colocar as mangas de fora.

― Verdade ― concordou Yuu. ― Mas não vamos entrar no jogo sangrento dela. Vamos manter a civilidade até onde for benéfico para nós.

― Chefe ― chamou Ai, erguendo o braço como gesto de tomar a palavra. ― Tem algo que eu possa fazer para ajudar?

― Você e a Rina tem que se focar na corrida, daqui a duas semanas ― disse Yuu, com um sorriso generoso. ― Mas sim, vocês podem fazer algo a mais por nós: ficar de olho no comportamento da equipe da Takami e nos contar se qualquer coisa parecer suspeita.

― Entendido ― disse Rina, com sua expressão vazia familiar de todas as presentes.

― Talvez eu tenha que mudar o escritório de lugar por um tempo ― disse Yuu, consternada. ― Katana-chan, preciso que veja qual lugar fica bom para administrar os negócios e seja mais longe das vistas.

― Pode deixar, chefe ― confirmou Kanata. ― Hoje mesmo vou verificar se o prédio nas docas está bem seguro.

― Karin-chan, Emma ― seguiu a líder do bando. ― Vocês precisam me trazer respostas para o que aconteceu. A Kanata irá ajudá-las quando isso do escritório estiver resolvido. Podem tirar a Shizuku e Kasumin das rotas se precisarem de reforços. Certo, meninas?

― Claro, chefe ― disse Shizuku, de imediato.

― Você precisa se cuidar, chefe ― disse Kasumi, franzindo a testa.

― Pode ficar tranquila ― disse Setsuna, com seu olhar determinado de profissional. ― Vou estar de olho.

― Eu sei que vai, Setsuna-chan ― sorriu Kasumi. ― Mas sabe que se precisar do melhor reforço de todos, pode contar comigo, sempre.

― Meninas ― chamou de volta Yuu o foco para si. Todas olharam em sua direção, com uma expectativa muda pelas suas próximas palavras. Um momento ínfimo, mas que trazia imensa satisfação à chefe do bando. ― Sei que vão todas fazer seu melhor e só posso agradecer por isso. Agora vão e tomem cuidado.

O grupo foi se despedindo e saindo. Kanata foi a última que saiu, ressaltando que ligaria logo mais a noite para confirmar se o escritório poderia ir para o cais. Setsuna e Yuu foram as únicas que restaram, por fim, na sala:

― Isso demorou mais do que eu esperava ― disse a mulher de cabelos finos de pontas claras. ― Espero que a Ayumu-chan não tenha perdido a paciência.

― Ah, sobre isso ― interveio Setsuna quando a outra se levantou. ― Eu esqueci antes de falar, com, bom, o andamento da nossa conversa...

― Falar o que?

― Ela foi embora. A taxista ― informou a guarda-costas. ― Não muito depois que você entrou.

― Hm... ― Yuu torceu os lábios por um momento. ― Ela deve ter se assustado, ainda mais com a ênfase que você usou para fazê-la nos levar.

― Eu... Me desculpe, chefe ― pediu Setsuna, sem jeito.

― Tudo bem ― disse Yuu. ― Mas é melhor que encontremos ela. Não podemos dar o azar de que o bando da Takami consiga localizar o carro que nos trouxe para cá.

― Você acha que ela iria tão longe? ― indagou Setsuna, com verdadeira preocupação.

― Não duvido ― disse Yuu. ― Nem tanto pela Takami em si, mas aquela conselheira dela é uma pessoa sem civilidade.

― Quem? Watanabe?

― Não, não ― riu-se Yuu. ― Estou falando da mente pensante por detrás dos negócios delas. A dondoca de diamante da Takami.

― Sakurauchi ― nomeou Setsuna. ― Realmente, as pessoas que Sakurauchi decide atacar nunca saem inteiras.

― Eu até posso apostar uma quantia na dúvida de que foi a Takami quem implantou aquele explosivo. Talvez tenha sido coisa da Sakurauchi com a Watanabe ― ponderou Yuu. ― Bom, isso só os dias vão esclarecer.

― Não sei qual possibilidade seria melhor para nós ― disse Setsuna, ainda tensa.

― De qualquer modo ― mudou de assunto a outra. ― Ligue para a central de táxi e tente pegar o máximo de informações possíveis sobre Ayumu Uehara. Se precisar mande a Kasumin e Shizuku para averiguar.

― Certo ― disse Setsuna, dando dois passos em direção à porta. ― E você, chefe?

― Vou para o apartamento dos fundos ― falou Yuu, apontando para trás, num gesto simbólico para a passagem para a moradia escondida que ficava no terreno dos fundos. ― Descansar um pouco. Apareça por lá depois que conseguir algo.


	4. Chapter 4

Ayumu gastou o dinheiro que tinha conseguido no dia em bandagens, analgésico e algumas cervejas. Voltou de bonde para casa e sentou-se na cama por um tempo antes de cuidar das pancadas.

No dia seguinte, marcas escuras se espalhavam pelo corpo, fazendo-a escolher uma camisa de mangas compridas, apesar da meia estação. Tinha dormido pouco, atormentada pelas ameaças de outro ataque, dessa vez fatal.

Saiu para rua pensando em visitar o mecânico seu amigo que morava a poucas quadras. Não tinha trazido o carro arrebendato, mas dando uma boa descrição ele conseguiria fazer um orçamento realista do conserto. Porém, sua caminhada pela calçada foi rapidamente interrompida pela buzina de um carro preto que parou ao seu lado:

― Oi ― cumprimentou a motorista, visivel pela janela de vidro abaixado. Uma mulher de longos cabelos escuros e olhar bondoso. ― Você é Ayumu Uehara?

― Sim ― afirmou Ayumu, sem tempo o suficiente para refletir se estava sendo sensata.

― Ótimo ― disse a mulher. ― Entra aí no banco de trás, por favor.

― O quê?

O carro diantou um nada e a porta de trás abriu. Outra mulher estava ali, porém ela tinha uma pistola em mãos, apontada diretamente para Ayumu:

― Rápido, entra ― disse esta. Sem opção visível, Ayumu sentiu-se muito mais perto da morte e embarcou. Fechou a porta trás de si e recostou-se. ― Vamos, Shizuku.

A motorista deu a partida e acelerou. A vizinha de banco de Ayumu guardou a pistola:

― Desculpe ameaçar ― disse. ― Mas não queria que ficássemos debatendo no meio da calçada.

― Você apontou para ela, Kasumi? Não acredito ― disse a motorista, irritando-se.

― Já pedi desculpas ― defendeu-se a mulher de cabelos curtos e claros.

― Quem são vocês? ― perguntou Ayumu, confusa com o tom da conversa.

― Shizuku Osaka ― apresentou-se a motorista. ― E essa abobada aí é a Kasumi Nakasu, mas pode chamar ela de KasuKasu.

― Não pode não! ― exclamou Kasumi, irritada.

― Nós trabalhamos com a Yuu Takasaki ― esclareceu Shizuku, percebendo que Ayumu ainda estava tensa. ― Ela se preocupou com sua segurança e pediu para te levar até ela para conversarem.

― Ah... ― disse Ayumu, pega de surpresa. O debate longo de Ayumu sobre se devia ou não buscar ajuda de Yuu tinha sido solucionado para ela. ― Ela... Se preocupou?

― Você ajudou ela e a Setsuna ontem depois da bagunça que aconteceu, não foi? ― indagou Kasumi. ― Claro que a Yuu se preocupou com você, ela é generosa e grata a todos que fazem algo por ela.

― Hm... ― Ayumu não soube realmente o que dizer àquelas palavras. Então percebeu que Shizuku pegou uma saída mais para o sul da cidade do que seria o caminho do restaurante europeu. ― Onde estamos indo?

― Para o porto ― disse Shizuku. ― Tivemos que mudar o escritório de administração como precaução.

Kanata estava no escritório agora abandonado. Separava alguns livros da contabilidade dos negócios para levar para a nova localização quando ouviu uma batida e a porta abrir:

― Bom dia, Karin-chan ― cumprimentou ela, sorrindo apenas do sono. ― Se queria ver a chefe ela já foi para a nova posição.

― Não vim para vê-la ― disse a mulher alta, de gravata azul e terno que não escondia no todo suas curvas acentuadas. ― Queria falar com você.

― Sobre a corrida? ― perguntou Kanata, com tom distraído.

― O que? Não ― o tom de Karin era quase ofendido. Kanata não pôde evitar um sorriso mínimo.

― Oh, desculpe. Achei que era sobre a piloto de novo.

― Eu... ― Karin hesitou e respirou, parecendo buscar se acalmar. ― É sobre o trabalho.

A contadora e gerente não parou sua avaliação dos materiais:

― Claro. Temos que começar a trabalhar na investigação, certo?

― Sim ― disse Karin, cruzando os braços. ― Antes de começar, na verdade, eu queria te perguntar algo.

Kanata enfim tirou os olhos das páginas e os voltou para a companheira de família:

― Sou toda ouvidos ― disse.

Karin apertou os lábios por um momento, como se tivesse medo do seu questionamento ou da reação a ele:

― Você sabe de alguma coisa? ― ela indagou. ― Sabe se a Emma está envolvida nisso?

Claro que Kanata esperava aquela pergunta. Todas sempre lhe questionavam quando o assunto envolvia Emma:

― Não sei de nada ― afirmou. ― E, sinceramente, não acho que a Emma esteja enrolada com esse assunto.

― Espero que seja isso mesmo ― disse Karin. ― Não quero me dar mal nessa história.

― Somos uma família, Karin-chan ― disse Kanata. ― Nenhuma de nós faria algo que prejudicasse a outra.

Aquela cartada pareceu funcionar, pois Karin perdeu seu tom grave quase imediatamente:

― Eu sei ― falou ela. ― Eu só... Sei lá, temos que pensar em todas as possibilidades.

― Eu te entendo ― apoiou Kanata. ― Acho que você devia falar direto com a Emma sobre isso. Ela vai entender também.

― Sim. Obrigada, Kanata ― disse Karin, parecendo sentir-se de fato mais aliviada. ― Eu... Vou indo. Marcamos de nos encontrar aqui na frente para ir até o distribuidor.

― Boa sorte e se cuidem ― disse Kanata, com um sorriso gentil.

― Claro. Você também.

Chegando até o porto Shizuku apenas acenou a cabeça para um guarda do posto de vigilância e entrou com o carro pelas ruelas entre os armazéns, indo até um dos mais distantes:

― Não acredito que chegaram em você tão rápido ― disse Kasumi, quando desembarcaram. Àquela altura Ayumu tinha compartilhado a história da agressão sofrida.

― A Yuu pensou certo quando nos mandou te buscar ― disse Shizuku. ― Vamos, por aqui.

Ayumu seguiu as duas mafiosas para dentro do armazém, Era um espaço grande, com alguns containers ordenados. Foram direto para as escadas e então para o segundo piso. Passaram por algumas salas e por fim chegaram a um escritório de boa aparência.

A sala estava com a porta aberta e Yuu terminava a conversa com um homem estrangeiro distinto. Eles apertaram as mãos e Yuu sinalizou para que elas entrassem:

― Espero receber boas notícias em breve, inspetor Connor ― despediu-se Takasaki enquanto o homem ia para a porta. Ayumu já tinha se sobressaltado com as palavras da antiga amiga, mas viu o distintivo explícito no jaleco do homem, o que lhe alarmou ainda mais.

― Fique tranquila quanto a isso, Takasaki ― disse o inspetor Connor. ― Tenham uma boa tarde, senhoritas.

― Ayumu! ― exclamou Yuu, num gesto amplo quando o homem partiu. ― Vocês encontraram ela, garotas. Muito obrigada.

― Infelizmente a Watanabe também encontrou ela, ontem mesmo ― disse Shizuku, com um toque de frustração. A expressão de Yuu se nublou visivelmente.

― Você está bem, Ayumu-chan?

― Sim ― disse a taxista, sem perceber que se encolhia um pouco em si mesma ao falar diretamente com o rosto familiar. ― Nada que uns curativos simples não resolvam.

Yuu lhe fitou de maneira mais demorada. Uma sensação familiar de ser ‘lida’ pela outra mulher sobreveio a Ayumu:

― Garotas, preciso conversar em particular com minha velha amiga ― disse Yuu. ― Nos deem um tempo.

Shizuku e Kasumi concordaram e saíram imediatamente. A mulher do dia anterior, agora usando uma camisa vermelha por baixo do terno preto, encarou Ayumu por um momento antes de também sair. Yuu foi até as janelas de vidro para dentro do armazém e fechou as persianas. Também trancou a porta:

― Agora, acho que podemos conversar com mais franqueza ― disse a mafiosa, voltando ao centro da sala, ficando de frente para Ayumu.

― Não sei se temos mais como conversar com franqueza depois de tanto tempo ― admitiu ela, sem encarar a outra. Yuu fez um muxoxo alto.

― Não acredito nisso, Ayumu-chan ― contestou Yuu. ― De verdade, quero que você me veja apenas como a pessoa que conheceu. Nada a mais. O restante não importa. Acho que precisamos falar dessa maneira para poder esclarecer tudo.

Ayumu ergueu o olhar. Pensou por um momento na sua segurança pessoal e os riscos envolvidos. Porém, o nó atado há anos dentro de si ouviu aquelas palavras e vibrou por não precisa se conter mais:

― Se é assim ― começou ela. ― Você quer que eu te encare como a pessoa que me abandonou? É isso?


	5. Chapter 5

O escritório estava quase silencioso. A janela aberta para o cais fazia os ruídos de máquinas e pessoas preencherem o fundo da cena.

― Se é assim ― começou a falar Ayumu Uehara. ― Você quer que eu te encare como a pessoa que me abandonou? É isso?

Yuu Takasaki, chefe do grupo criminoso Nijigasaki, uma mafia que controlava toda a metade sul de Odaiba Town com múltiplos negócios escusos e acordos com parte da polícia, não respondeu nada. Piscou e apertou os lábios, talvez incerta por um momento:

― Exatamente ― foi o que disse. ― É assim que quero que me veja e fale comigo.

― Ótimo ― disse Ayumu. ― Vai ser uma conversa bem mais natural se eu puder enfim satisfazer minha vontade de ralhar com você pelo que aconteceu.

― Ayumu-chan...

― Por que você sumiu? ― cortou a motorista, com a exasperação, há muito tempo contida, escapando. ― Seus pais ficaram desesperados. Os vizinhos ficaram desesperados... Eu fiquei desesperada...

― Eu... ― Yuu baixou os olhos.

― Foi por causa da mafia? Você já estava envolvida com a escória desde aquela época? ― a voz de Ayumu era grave, presa na garganta.

Ao invés de responder, Yuu deu a volta na mesa e foi servir duas doses de uísque. Ela ofereceu uma a outra, que encarou o copo com receio, mas mesmo assim aceitou. Ayumu tomou um nadinha e fez uma careta:

― Lembra aquele dia, perto da formatura? ― perguntou Yuu depois de tomar um gole e estalar a língua. ― Eu estava com a cabeça fora da realidade e quando você me perguntou o que eu tinha, caí no choro?

― Sim, claro ― confirmou Ayumu, um pouco confusa com a lembrança escolhida pela outra.

― Na vésperada daquele dia ― retomou Yuu, com o olhar para a pequena janela. ― Eu tinha matado uma pessoa pela primeira vez na vida.

Ayumu prendeu a respiração sem perceber. Yuu sorriu de maneira melancólica:

― Eu já estava envolvida naquela época sim ― confirmou a mafiosa. ― Recrutada pelo contato que meu pai tinha com o antigo dono da zona sul da cidade.

― O seu pai? ― assombrou-se a taxista. ― Ele...

― Ele era um inválido ― disse Yuu, seca. ― Alguém precisava colocar dinheiro em casa. Comecei a ajudar nas rotas, no período noturno. Em um ano já estava nas boas vistas do chefe Mariano. Só que também acabei chegando ao ponto de ter que matar para sobreviver.

― Yuu-chan... ― Ayumu estava chocada, absolutamente. ― Por que...

― Por que não te falei nada? ― completou a morena. ― Tem certeza de que não sabe? Ou realmente preferia se envolver com a máfia, se tivesse escolha?

― Eu...

― Tentei manter uma vida dupla o máximo que pude ― disse Yuu. ― Foi um ano e meio daquela maneira. Sinceramente... Você foi fundamental para que tenha perdurado tanto.

A mulher de cabelos cor salmão baixou o olhar para o chão, levemente sem fôlego. Olhou então a bebida na mão e decidiu tomar tudo de uma vez só. Tossiu e quase sufocou. Largou o copo na mesa de qualquer jeito:

― Mesmo assim... ― insistiu ela, sentindo o calor no pescoço e peito graças ao álcool. ― Mesmo assim...

― Eu sei que deve ter sido horrível ― disse Yuu. ― Meus pais, aqueles vermes, deviam ao menos ter dito para você que sabiam que eu estava viva.

― Você desapareceu no ar ― disse Ayumu, erguendo o olhar. ― Logo depois de...

Yuu apertou os lábios outra vez:

― É, uma infeliz coincidência ― disse ela. Seus olhos mostravam uma sombra de abatimento. ― Nunca pensei que poderia ir da felicidade ao desespero tão rápido, mas foi como aconteceu.

― Isso é como eu me senti ― disse Ayumu. ― Quando finalmente entendi... Quando finalmente tive coragem...

― Mas agora você está aqui. Nós estamos aqui ― disse Yuu, tentando mudar o tom da conversa.

― E você é a chefe da mafia ― disse Ayumu. ― E agora não tem nenhum problema de me envolver.

― O seu envolvimento foi um tropeço do destino sobre o qual não podemos fazer nada ― lembrou-lhe Yuu. ― Dentre tantos taxistas nesta cidade, logo você foi quem estava no nosso caminho. Eu sequer percebi antes de estarmos no meio da viagem.

― Devia confiar mais na sua capanga para jogar na sorte, depois desse acerto formidável ― ironizou a motorista. Yuu deu um sorriso.

― Não fale assim ― disse. ― A Setsuna-chan já está desconfiada de você, não me vá fazer o mesmo com ela. Preciso que vocês se deem bem.

Ayumu encarou o sorrisinho quase debochado da outra e apertou os olhos:

― Pelo visto você já planejou muita coisa nessa sua cabeça pequena ― disse Ayumu, dando dois passos na direção da mafiosa. Ela ainda era um pouco mais alta.

― Planejei te fazer ficar viva ― disse Yuu. ― E claro que o melhor jeito de fazer isso é te colocar junto de mim e da Setsuna-chan em tempo integral.

― E o que te faz acreditar que vou aceitar essa generosa oferta? ― perguntou Ayumu, sem conseguir manter o total da seriedade diante da expressão de diversão da outra.

― Confiança ― disse a mafiosa.

― A única confiança que tenho é que você vai me abandonar repentinamente, como da outra vez ― essas palavras conseguiram outra vez nublar a expressão da empresária escusa.

― Eu sei que é difícil acreditar ― disse Yuu, num tom sério. ― Mas eu sofri com isso tanto quanto nem sei como expressar. Uma dor que nunca me abandonou. Uma ferida que carreguei todos esses anos e que achei que iria sangrar até minha morte.

― Queria não ter essa vontade estúpida de acreditar em você, Yuu-chan.

― Adoraria dizer que eu jamais seria capaz de te abandonar ― disse Yuu. ― Ayumu-chan... Porém...

― Então você admite?

― Se te abandonar fosse necessário para salvar sua vida, eu faria isso ― disse Yuu. ― Já fiz uma vez e faria de novo, apesar de não saber se eu aguentaria a dor.

Ayumu engoliu em seco. A maldita tinha ela nas mãos e na ponta dos dedos para brincar. Suas palavras eram efetivas demais sobre ela:

― Eu te odeio.

― Eu sei. Mas isso não muda nada... Não muda o fato de ainda me amar assim como eu te amo, Ayumu.

Elas se beijaram. Um beijo intenso e longo. Beijos movidos pela dor e pela necessidade. Beijos de reencontro e de arrependimentos os quais jamais iriam se livrar. Beijos com sabor do amor outrora inocente e hoje tão machucado pela realidade:

― Bem-vinda ao submundo de Odaiba Town, Ayumu-chan ― disse Yuu, quando enfim se afastaram.


	6. Chapter 6

Do outro lado da cidade, em um prédio discreto, mas bem estruturado de um bairro nobre, cercado de outros tantos onde advogados e contadores atendiam seus clientes, uma ligação curta estava tirando a quase nula paz que a pessoa a linha tinha.

Três dias tinham se passado desde o incidente do carro:

― Sim, eu entendi ― confirmou Chika Takami pela terceira vez. ― Agradeço imensamente pelo seus esforços, delegado.

― Não conte demais com a sorte, Takami ― ouviu-se a voz rouca do policial aliado. ― Eu consegui conter os ânimos por muito pouco dessa vez. Se fizerem barulho outra vez em pouco tempo a coisa vai explodir pro nosso lado.

― Não vai acontecer ― disse a mafiosa, o sorriso mecânico enquanto apertava mortalmente o gancho do telefone. ― Vou me certificar disso. Adeus, delegado.

Apesar da vontade de destruir o aparelho, Chika apenas apertou o botão que encerrava a chamada. Recolocou o gancho demoradamente. Sua respiração era travada, já que ela segurava-se para não tremer visivelmente.

A sala bem mobiliada estava silenciosa com o fim da ligação. Havia outras duas pessoas presentes além de Chika:

― Esse policial idiota conseguiu fazer a parte dele, pelo que entendi ― disse Riko Sakurauchi, sentada diante da líder das Aqours, usando um vestido de tom rosáceo suave, comprido. ― Menos mal.

― You-chan ― chamou Chika, recostando-se e levando a mão a boca para destruir a cutícula do dedão. A amiga e braço direito no comando do pessoal levantou da cadeira mais afastada e veio até diante da mesa.

― Chika-chan ― disse ela, singela. A expressão era vazia.

― Eu sei que já te perguntei isso ― começou a mulher de cabelos laranja. ― E sei que tem motivos para mentir pra mim, mas peço que não faça. Pela nossa amizade, eu juro que não me importo com a verdade.

You apenas aguardou a outra continuar:

― Você não teve nada a ver com aquela bomba, teve? ― indagou a líder, com a expressão cansada.

― Não ― respondeu a mulher de cabelos cinza-castanhos. ― Já respondi mil vezes essa pergunta, Chika-chan. Não vai ouvir nada diferente se continuar perguntando.

― Eu sei, eu sei ― exasperou-se Chika. ― Só...

― Eu estava do seu lado o tempo inteiro naquele restaurante ― relembrou-lhe You, grave. ― E ainda assim você segue desconfiada de mim.

― Eu não... ― disse Chika, apoiando a cabeça na mão. ― Talvez eu só quisesse uma resposta fácil, rápida.

― Por mais que eu adorasse ver o corpo daquela piranha da Takasaki espatifado ― disse You, sem flexionar a voz. ― Eu não faria algo que poderia nos comprometer.

― Sim, sim ― confirmou Chika, tentando enfiar a ideia dentro da cabeça de uma vez. ― Eu agradeço pela sua amizade e lealdade, sempre, You-chan. Me desculpa te pressionar dessa maneira.

― Eu entendo, mesmo ― falou You. ― Precisamos descobrir quem armou aquilo. Se foi entre nós ou não.

― Pra mim ― disse Riko, sem hesitar. ― Não duvidaria que a Takasaki tenha forjado isso.

― Forjado? ― questionou Chika, arregalando os olhos. ― Não, não. Ela nem sabia que íamos estar lá.

― Mas aquela região é nossa ― insistiu a ruiva. ― O carro dela ser detonado na nossa região é uma acusação sobre nossos ombros, não importa se vocês se encontraram ou não.

― Eu não sei... ― disse a líder, apertando os olhos.

― Temos que investigar todas as possibilidades ― tomou a palavra You. ― Se foi forjado, se foi entre nós ou mesmo se foi outro alguém.

― É isso ― concordou Chika. ― Você tá certa, You-chan.

― Não importa qual seja a verdade ― disse Riko. ― As relações ficaram abaladas. Acho que teremos que passar um tempo mais discretas, para deixar os ânimos esfriarem.

― Você chegou a ir na central de táxi, You-chan? ― perguntou Chika. ― Conseguiu alguma localização?

― Estou tendo progresso ― disse You. ― Mas ainda nada concreto.

― Que parte de “ficar mais discreta” essa caçada entra? ― questionou Riko, irritada.

― Não vou fazer nada ― defendeu-se Chika. ― Mas essa é uma boa oportunidade para marcar o lugar de algum dos escritórios das Nijigasaki.

― Se rastrearmos a origem da bebida delas que veio parar do nosso lado, teremos uma localização muito mais útil ― disse Riko, ainda contrariada.

― Você está absolutamente certa, como sempre, minha amada ― disse Chika, sorrindo pela primeira vez desde a ligação. ― Nós já estamos correndo atrás disso.

― De qualquer modo ― falou You. ― A corrida no próximo fim de semana vai ser uma boa oportunidade para medir a atitude delas.

― Sim ― concordou Chika. ― Ouvi dizer que a Yoshiko-chan está se dedicando de corpo e alma a equipe. Você devia dar uma passada lá para ver como ela está You-chan.

― Farei isso quando tiver encaminhado as entregas dessa semana e adiantado algumas coisas ― disse a administradora, demonstrando um pouco de emoção enfim.

― Ótimo. Faça isso.

Karin estacionou o carro branco do lado de fora de uma distribuidora de água caindo aos pedaços. Ela saiu do veículo e olhou para todos os lados antes de tomar a ruela lateral a fachada decadente. Apesar da aparência exterior, dentro do pátio dois caminhões eram carregados por uma dúzia de trabalhadores de maneira energética.

A mulher acenou para alguns e foi direto para a administração:

― Asaka-san ― cumprimentou uma mulher baixa de cabelos pretos a altura dos ombros.

― Mifune-san ― respondeu Karin, com um sorriso educado. ― Que raro te ver aqui fora acompanhando uma carga.

― A Verde está ocupada revisando nossos controles ― disse Shioriko, gesticulando para dentro do prédio.

― Vou lá ajudar ela então ― adiantou-se a mulher mais alta.

― Boa sorte ― despediu-se a outra. ― Espero que encontrem o furo logo.

Karin deu uma batida na porta do escritório e entrou. Emma levantou os olhos de um livro enorme onde o controle de entrada e saída era lançado:

― Karin-chan ― cumprimentou ela, efusiva. ― Chegou bem na hora.

― Uma hora boa? ― perguntou Karin, indo até a mesa de imediato, sem conseguir evitar que a outra aproveitasse a oportunidade para lhe dar um abraço fraterno.

― Ótima hora ― disse Emma, após soltar a outra. ― Olha só esses controle aqui. Entre o dia 10 e dia 12.

― Hm... ― Karin usou o dedo para ajudar a apontar os dados. ― Chegaram 2 lotes grandes. Saíram dia 12.

― Aí que está ― disse Emma. ― Para levar 1 lote grande é preciso usar os dois carros cheios. 2 lotes precisaria de mais uma viagem no mesmo dia, ou na madrugada seguinte.

― Só aconteceu uma viagem? Mas um dia é tempo o suficiente para os carros irem e voltarem para buscar o resto.

― Naquele dia em específico ― falou Emma, puxando outro caderno. ― Tenho aqui que o horário da viagem foi bastante mais tarde do que de costume. Vê só? Foi às 15 horas.

― 15 horas... Dia 12... ― falou Karin. ― Esse não foi o dia daquele temporal? Durou quase o dia todo.

― Sim... Você tem razão ― concordou Emma, buscando as memórias na cabeça. ― Lembro que o tempo melhorou pouco, eu já tinha quase desistido. Se não fosse a insistência da Shioriko-chan nem teríamos entregado algo no prazo.

― Mas aqui está anotado como se os dois lotes tivessem sido levados ― disse Karin. ― Só que não há como levar os dois de uma vez...

― Um lote inteiro sumiu ― evidenciou Emma. ― Ele devia ter ficado aqui, mas no dia seguinte não devia ter nada no pátio, senão eu teria notado.

― Quem levou o outro lote deve ter tentado disfarçar adulterando aqui ― disse Karin, apontando para o número ‘2’ na página na saída do dia 12. ― Maldição vocês usarem lápis para essas coisas importantes.

― Ninguém faz conta com tinta, Karin-chan ― disse Emma.

― E agora alguém fraudou o registro e só percebemos porque deu todo esse problema ― reclamou a mafiosa. ― Vai saber se essa é a primeira vez.

― Precisaria conhecer muito bem o processo para fazer algo assim, Karin-chan ― disse Emma. ― Duvido que alguém tenha feito isso antes.

― Até porque... ― sussurrou Karin, encarando a página. ― Isso teria aparecido... Mas não apareceu...

― Você tem alguma ideia? Karin-chan?

― Talvez... ― disse a mulher de cabelo azul-petróleo. ― Mas não sei se gosto do cheiro dessa ideia.

― Hm? ― Emma fez uma interjeição de interrogação para a outra, encarando-a com expectativa.

― Nada, nada ― apressou-se em dizer Karin. ― Acho que temos que falar disso com a Kanata. Ela vai vir almoçar por esses lados?

― Ah, sim. Dia de carga ela e mais os rapazes trazem comida pra todo mundo ― disse Emma, com um sorriso genuíno que deixou Karin desconsertada.

― Ótimo ― disse ela, ensaiando um sorriso simpático. ― Vamos esperar então.

― Quer café? Pedi para passarem quando vim para cá ― ofereceu a descedente de suíços.

― Sim, claro ― e as duas foram para a copa, onde se serviram. Karin sempre sentia que fazia muito tempo desde que conversara com as antigas amigas e agora colegas de trabalho, por isso buscou começar uma conversa amistosa. ― E como estão as coisas? Digo, com a Kanata.

Emma bebericou seu café o colocou de lado. Seu sorriso era tão evidente e abobalhado que Karin sentiu-se contaminada pela doçura dela:

― Está tudo bem... Tudo ótimo ― sorriu-se inteira a outra. Fazia pouco mais de um mês que o grupo tinha comemorado simbolicamente a união entre Emma e Kanata, numa festa em uma das chácaras de Yuu, fora da cidade. Desde então elas estavam morando juntas em uma casa em um bairro brega do subúrbio. ― Seria o paraíso se não fosse esse problema todo que surgiu de repente.

― É, realmente ninguém esperava por algo assim ― disse Karin. ― Mas é muito bom saber que está tudo indo bem com vocês.

― Você é uma ótima amiga, Karin-chan ― disse Emma, alegre. Já Karin sentiu uma ponta de culpa terrível àquelas palavras. ― Por falar nisso...

― Hm?

― A Ai-chan tinha me pedido para comprar um perfume pra ela ― disse Emma, virando-se para sua mesa. ― Ele chegou anteontem, mas nessa correria toda nem pude levar pra ela.

― Sei... ― Karin focou-se na sua xícara de café como se fosse a coisa mais preciosa do mundo.

― Será que você pode entregar pra ela por mim? Você vai ir no autódromo depois que sair daqui, certo?

Karin olhou para a caixa rosa-creme do perfume. Um vidro de uma fragância francesa de alto nível. Sem fazer esforço Karin podia imaginar mesmo o cheiro do produto:

― Tá bem ― disse Karin, pegando a embalagem. ― Eu não ia lá hoje, mas faço esse favor.


	7. Chapter 7

A vida de Ayumu tinha mudado significativamente naquela última semana. Tudo foi acontecendo tão rápido que ela apenas pensou sobre isso de maneira clara ao acordar em uma manhã de terça-feira e ver o teto decorado de maneira sutuosa lhe encarando de volta:

― Bom dia, Ayumu-chan ― disse Yuu, deitada ao seu lado, em um estado não diferente do seu. O sorriso no seu rosto, porém, contaminou a mulher de cabelos salmão.

― Que milagre você estar deitada quando acordo ― disse Ayumu, sentando-se e protegendo o corpo com a coberta de linho puro. Aquela era uma suite de luxo de um dos melhores hoteis da cidade. Yuu tinha quartos reservados para si em pelo menos três estabelecimentos de alto nível e meio que alternava entre eles para morar.

― Ainda é cedo ― disse a mafiosa, levantando e indo em direção ao banheiro da suite. ― Queria tomar café com você antes de começar o trabalho.

As duas se vestiram e pediram café da manhã. Estavam à mesa quando alguém enfiou a chave na porta e deu duas batidas antes de entrar:

― Bom dia, chefe, Uehara-san ― cumprimentou Setsuna, num tom formal. Ayumu já estava quase habituada à cara de desprezo que a outra tinha no rosto sempre que ela estava presente.

― Setsuna-chan ― disse Yuu, animada. ― Já tomou café?

― Sim, já comi. Obrigada por perguntar ― respondeu a outra, séria. ― Alguma ordem?

― Não, ainda não ― disse Yuu, encarando sua comida. ― Vou só terminar aqui e já falamos.

― Claro ― e dizendo isso a guarda-costas saiu e trancou a porta.

― Ela não gosta muito de mim, né ― comentou Ayumu, sem conseguir evitar.

― Não a culpo ― disse Yuu. ― É uma situação bastante delicada e eu não tirei ainda tempo para conversar com ela.

― Como assim?

Yuu deu um sorriso sem jeito, o que era bastante raro pra ela:

― Veja bem ― começou, coçando a bochecha. ― Eu e a Setsuna-chan... Bom, nós desenvolvemos uma relação bastante próxima nos anos que trabalhamos juntas. Agora que você apareceu, ela deve estar se sentindo... insegura.

― Woa ― disse Ayumu, erguendo as sobrancelhas e então as tensionando um pouco. ― Podia ter me falado disso antes de nós...

― Não, está tudo bem ― disse Yuu, apressada. ― Não é como se eu estivesse dispensado ela sem mais nem menos.

― Não? ― Ayumu ficou confusa por um momento. ― Espera, você quer ficar com as duas, é isso mesmo?

― No momento ― disse Yuu, num tom quase político. ― Eu quero que você e a Setsuna-chan se deêm bem. Por isso vou mandar vocês duas para o autódromo, para verificar como estão os preparativos para a corrida de domingo.

― Você não presta ― disse Ayumu, na verdade achando bastante graça.

― Achei que o fato de eu ser chefe de um grupo criminoso era o suficiente para você presumir isso ― colocou Yuu, cobrindo o sorriso enorme com o copo de suco.

Terminaram de comer e Yuu saiu para conversar com a guarda-costas. Ayumu ficou lendo o jornal e perdeu um pouco a noção de quanto tempo demorou para que as duas voltassem:

― Bom, vocês vão para o autódromo ― disse Yuu. ― Já pedi para a Shizuku me dar uma carona para o escritório, ela deve estar esperando lá fora.

― Entendido ― com certeza a expressão de Setsuna era menos tensa do que antes. Ayumu segurou a vontade de sorrir. ― Preciso fazer algo específico, chefe?

― Bom ― Yuu lançou um olhar de Setsuna para Ayumu antes de falar. ― Apresente a equipe para a Ayumu-chan, veja como estão indo com o carro... E fique de olho no comportamento do pessoal da Takami.

― Pode deixar ― disse Setsuna, deixando escapar um pequeno sorriso para Yuu. Este desapareceu de imediato quando ela se voltou para Ayumu, porém, diferente de antes, ela não assumiu uma expressão de total nojo para a taxista. ― Vamos.

O dia tinha começado antes do amanhecer para Rina. Ela acordou e por um momento não entendeu porque não estava no seu quarto. Ao invés da cama macia sob as costas ela tinha acordado com dor no pescoço e levantou, encarando a sala de reunião da equipe na penumbra.

Claro, não tinha voltado para casa, apesar da insistência de Ai no final da tarde anterior.

Preparou chá e foi para a garagem. Tirou os cadeados e girou a manivela pesada para abrir o box para o ambiente externo. O céu ainda escuro, já começando a colorir-se pela manhã que se aproximava foi a primeira coisa que viu. Caminhou para o espaço exterior e respirou o ar úmido do final da madrugada. Tinha muito o que fazer. Faltavam quatro dias até a volta de apresentação e cinco até a corrida.

Era de total responsabilidade sua, fazer com que o carro da equipe Nijigasaki vencesse. Ela era a mecânica chefe, a pessoa capaz de fazer tudo funcionar perfeitamente e também a pessoa que seria culpada se algo desse errado. Por isso aquela semana dificilmente iria dormir algum dia em casa.

Ainda mais porque as coisas não estavam se saindo como planejado.

Rina decidiu dar uma volta antes de voltar a trabalhar no carburador. Olhou para a extensão dos boxes e se surpreendeu por encontrar luzes acesas. Soprou o copo de chá e tomou um gole, caindo para a pista diante dos boxes.

Era realmente a garagem da equipe Aqours que estava aberta:

― Woa! ― a mulher agachada diante do carro parado na garagem concorrente tomou um susto e levantou num salto ao ver a sombra de Rina. Era a engenheira chefe da equipe rival. ― É você, Tennouji, que susto.

― Tsushima-san ― cumprimentou a garota de cabelos magenta. ― Começou a trabalhar cedo hoje.

― Digo o mesmo ― disse Yoshiko, fechando o capô lateral do carro e voltando-se para a outra mulher. ― Nunca vejo ninguém por esse horário.

― Dormi na sala de reuniões ― disse Rina. ― Tenho muito o que fazer.

― Não é saudável para a cabeça, dormir desconfortável ― comentou Yoshiko, pegando um copo de café morno de uma caixa ao lado do carro. Tomou um gole e fez uma careta.

― Você diz isso, mas está aqui também a esta hora ― disse Rina. ― E pela roupa amassada, não deve ter vindo de casa agora.

Yoshiko despejou o café num balde no canto e riu, amarga como a bebida:

― Faz muito tempo que não sei o que é voltar para casa ― disse. ― Mas meio que já estabeleci uma morada improvisada em um sala que não usamos.

― Puxa.

― De qualquer modo ― retomou Yoshiko, limpando a garganta. ― Como estão indo as coisas?

― Bem, claro ― afirmou a mulher mais baixa, fazendo certa ênfase desnecessária na voz. ― A corrida vai ser nossa domingo.

― Confiante ― disse Yoshiko. ― Uma pena que eu também esteja muito confiante de que vai ser fácil para nós.

Rina de um sorriso quase inexistente que sequer alcançou seus olhos:

― Vai ser uma boa disputa então.

― Sim ― disse Yoshiko, sorrindo de lado. ― Uma disputa muito mais elegante do que a selvageria entre nossas famílias, se me permite.

― Hm... ― Rina voltou a neutralidade da expressão. ― Acho que você tem razão.

― Sinceramente ― começou Yoshiko. ― Às vezes não sei o que a chefe tem na cabeça. Você deve achar o mesmo, não?

― Por que diz isso?

― Elas se focam nessas coisas tão insignificantes, essa disputa por migalhas lá fora ― seguiu Yoshiko, parecendo ter chegado em um ponto sensível. ― Enquanto nós sabemos que a verdadeira grana está aqui.

E apontou para o chão:

― Certamente o automobilismo só vai crescer nos próximos anos ― concordou Rina. ― Mas é algo difícil de ver para quem não está participando ativamente.

― Não é para ser difícil de ver ― insistiu Yoshiko. ― Poxa, o tal Mercedys vai vir a corrida desse domingo.

― O Mercedys? Da fábrica?

― É, ele mesmo! ― esbravejou Yoshiko, arregando os olhos. ― Esse cara nada no dinheiro! Ouvi dizer que ele quer expandir os negócios e construir uma fábrica de carros top de linha aqui no estado, talvez em Odaiba.

― Isso é... ― Rina tinha um brilho leve nos olhos. ― Incrível.

― Não é? Imagina se uma das equipes se torna parceira dele ― falou Yoshiko. ― Em dois meses ganharíamos mais grana do que as nossas chefes ganham em um ano.

― Isso seria dinheiro pra caramba...

― E ainda assim elas preferem ficar nessa guerrinha ― disse Yoshiko, chutando o mesmo balde usado antes. ― São umas cegas.

― Talvez você tenha razão ― concordou Rina, fazendo a outra lhe encarar.

― E isso é mais um motivo pelo qual tenho que fazer esse carro vencer no domingo ― disse a engenheira chefe das Aqours. ― Para chamar a atenção do Mercedys.

― Acho que essa também vai ser minha motivação ― disse Rina. ― Obrigado por compartilhá-la comigo.

― Sem problemas ― disse Tsushima. ― No esporte, vence que é melhor, no final. Não preciso jogar sujo com você se eu souber que sou melhor.

― Digo o mesmo ― disse a mais baixa. ― Tenha um bom trabalho.

Rina retornou para a garagem das Nijigasaki e começou a trabalhar no carburador imediatamente. Entre verificações e alguns cálculos rápidos com lápis, ela pensava na real possibilidade de ver-se livre da disputa entre grupos criminosos da qual sua vida dependia.


	8. Chapter 8

Quando Ayumu chegou na beirada do camarote a visão diretamente sobre os boxes fez seu coração de fã de automobilismo bater mais forte. Bem naquele instante o carro de pintura laranja estava testando a potência do motor:

― A equipe é um legado da época do doutor Mariano ― disse Setsuna, chegando até a beirada. A viagem de carro tinha sido bem silenciosa, então Ayumu sentiu um tanto de alívio com aquele comentário simples.

A piloto, uma mulher loira, terminou de colocar o capacete e óculos e acabou olhando na direção do camaroto, acenando vigorosamente:

― Oi, Setsu! ― saudou ela lá de baixo. Alguns membros da equipe técnica olharam e acenaram brevemente, incluindo uma mulher de cabelos rosados.

O carro acelerou e foi para a pista. O ganho de velocidade estava excelente. Na primeira volta a piloto pareceu mais preocupada em criar confiança no estabilidade de velocidade do que em forçar o motor e freios:

― Bom dia ― disse uma pessoa à porta do camarote, desviando a atenção de Ayumu da pista. Era a mulher de cabelos rosados.

― Bom dia, Rina-san ― disse Setsuna, amigável. ― Uehara, esta é Rina Tennouji, engenheira-chefe da equipe Nijigasaki. Rina-san, esta é Ayumu Uehara, amiga pessoal da chefe e também a pessoa que nos ajudou no dia daquele problema.

― É um prazer conhecê-la, Rina-san ― disse Ayumu, estendendo a mão para um cumprimento. O aperto de Rina foi quase inexistente, o que incomodou um pouco Ayumu, mas pareceu combinar com a expressão corporal retraída da mulher. ― O carro parece excelente.

― Em algumas coisas, apenas ― disse Rina, chegando também à beirada para observar quando o carro passou pela frente dos boxes. ― Vejamos como ele se sai quando a Ai-san pisar ao máximo.

As três voltaram a atenção novamente para a pista. No começo da segunda volta a mudança de atitude da piloto, Ai, ficou visível. A aceleração mais alta, as freadas mais atrasadas e curvas mais desenhadas deram um ganho de performance incrível. Ayumu sentia-se empolgada em assistir uma demonstração daquelas:

― A próxima curva... ― disse Rina, sem tirar os olhos da pista.

A penúltima curva antes dos boxes, um "S" logo após a maior reta da pista, era o maior desafio de habilidade e de resistência dos freios. Ai acelerou o máximo e esperou para frear.

Porém, ao invés de diminuir em linha reta para então virar, o carro dançou para um lado e para o outro ao ser desacelerado bruscamente. Ai tentou forçar o veículo a estabilizar, mas não conseguiu evitar que ele saísse para além dos limites com três rodas antes de conseguir entrar na curva.

Com o desenho do "S" comprometido ela levou um tempo excessivo para sair para o próximo trecho e, para o horror de Ayumu, o carro continuou perdendo estabilidade em reta mesmo no trecho de pura aceleração:

― O que aconteceu? ― perguntou Setsuna, enquanto elas viam Ai desacelerar e conduzir o veículo com cuidado de bolsa para a reta dos boxes.

― É o tambor ― disse Ayumu, de imediato. ― Parecem estar desregulados.

― Não estou conseguindo manter eles estáveis em alta temperatura. Talvez tenha que trocar as lonas todas por outro material ― disse Rina.

― Vai ficar tudo bem para a corrida? ― indagou Setsuna. ― Algo assim não pode acontecer durante a prova.

― Está tudo bem ― garantiu-lhe Rina, acenando para Ai quando está saiu do carro e olhou para elas. ― Estava tentando encontrar um material que nos permitisse fazer freadas mais bruscas por mais tempo sem desgaste. Isso poderia nos garantir mais vantagem. Mas com o tempo que temos acho que vou ter que ficar com o modelo padrão.

― Entendi ― disse a mafiosa, parecendo incerta. ― Não tentou descobrir que o box ao lado está usando algo específico?

― Não.

As três desceram, com Rina na frente e foram para o escritório atrás da oficina. Ai entrou falando alto:

― Essa foi quase! Só mais um pouco e acho que podemos conseguir, Rinari ― então ela viu as outras duas, tirou a luva da mão direita e foi cumprimentar cada uma. ― Setsu, que milagre te ver por aqui. E você...

― Ayumu Uehara ― respondeu a taxista. ― Você pilota muito bem, senhorita...

― Ai Miyashita ― disse a loira. ― Mas me chame só pelo nome, ok? Posso te chamar Ayumu? Ou Ayupyon?

― Ayupyon?!

― Teremos que voltar para os tambores padrão e focar no ganho de performance em pista ― falou Rina, num tom uniforme, indo até uma prancheta e riscando alguma coisa.

― Voltar pro padrão? Mas, Rinari... ― reclamou Ai. ― Ainda podemos conseguir. Acho que se lixarmos os...

― Não temos tempo para mais experimentações, Ai-san ― cortou-lhe Rina, que apesar de ter o mesmo tom monótono de voz, transmitiu uma impressão mais dura. ― A Tsushima tem razão, nós temos que priorizar um desempenho primoroso este fim de semana, arriscar pode nos levar a um fracasso retumbante.

― Eu sei... ― disse Ai, frustrada. ― Eu também quero uma performance melhor, Rinari. Só... Eu sei, você já está fazendo mais do que o máximo, estou sendo apenas impulsiva.

― Tudo bem ― falou Rina. ― Você quer ganhar, está tudo bem pensar assim.

― Você está falando da Yoshiko Tsushima? ― intrometeu-se Setsuna, franzindo a testa. ― A engenheira-chefe daquele bando de idiotas?

― Ah.... Sim ― disse Rina, desviando o olhar e indo para sua planilha, onde pareceu interessada em revisar alguma coisa.

― Vocês andaram conversando bastante pelo visto ― colocou a mulher de longos cabelos pretos. ― São amigas, agora?

― Não ― disse Rina, riscando algo no seu papel.

Setsuna porém tinha a expressão cada vez mais fechada, fazendo Ayumu lembrar-se do primeiro encontro delas. A mafiosa foi até a mesa e bateu com força no tampo com as duas mãos, fazendo Rina quase derrubar a prancheta:

― Setsu! ― censurou Ai.

― O que vocês andaram conversando? ― inquiriu Setsuna, encarando os olhos agora fixos no seus de Rina.

― Nada demais ― falou a mulher mais baixa. ― Coisas de engenheiro mecânico.

― Que. Coisas. De. Engenheiro. Mecânico?

― Sobre a prova... Sobre... Sobre o Mercedys vir assistir a prova deste fim de semana... Sobre ele estar buscando parceiros para construir uma montadora em Odaiba... ― foi listando Rina e Ayumu conseguiu entender que ela estava realmente tensa sob o olhar furioso de Setsuna.

― O Mercedys? O dono daquela construtora? ― indagou Ai, surpresa.

― Que filha da p... ― sibilou Setsuna, endireitando a postura e indo para a porta.

― O-Onde você vai? ― perguntou Rina, com urgência.

― Ter um papo de engenheira mecânica com aquela vadia da Tsushima ― pontuou Setsuna, antes de desaparecer no corredor.

  
  


  
  


Ayumu saiu da sala logo atrás de Ai. A piloto agiu rápido, mas não parecia disposta a realmente chegar até Setsuna.

A mafiosa de terno escuro e camisa vermelha atravessou os boxes e saiu para a pista, caminhando em direção ao box vizinho:

― Tsushima? ― perguntou ela em voz alta para a equipe que trabalhava no carro de pintura verde. Uma mulher de cabelos azul-petróleo se voltou para a mafiosa, com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

― Pois não? ― perguntou Yoshiko, limpando as mãos em uma flanela e indo até a beirada da pista. ― Ah, você é do bando do sul.

― Sim ― disse Setsuna, com a voz contida. ― Soube que andou trocando algumas ideias com nossa engenheira.

― Apenas falamos de coisas mecânicas, você não compreenderia ― disse Yoshiko, com um sorriso no canto dos lábios.

― Sei... ― Setsuna também sorria, mas seus olhos estavam frios. ― Gostaria de te dar um recado em nome de Yuu Takasaki.

Um tapa sonoro ecoou pelas paredes dos boxes. Yoshiko caiu para o lado, se apoiando no carro para não ir para o chão. Uma mulher alta de cabelos azuis levantou do carro com intenção de interferir, mas Yoshiko ergueu a mão num sinal para que ficasse longe:

― Nunca mais chegue perto da nossa equipe, entendeu? ― perguntou Setsuna, levemente ofegante pela raiva contida num único golpe. ― Acha que não sei que tem truquezinhos para distrair nossa gente, sua vagabunda? Se eu ouvir que chegou perto dela outra vez, você já era.

Yoshiko se ergueu e encarou Setsuna. O lado esquerdo do seu rosto estava profundamente marcado pelo tapa e uma lágrima pelo ardor lhe escapou em silêncio.

Setsuna não disse nada. Virou-se e voltou para os boxes de Nijigasaki. Passou por todos em direção à saída. Ai levou algum tempo, mas enfim despertou e seguiu a mafiosa, assim como Rina e Ayumu:

― Você não pode fazer uma coisa dessas, Setsu! ― disse a loira alto, quando estavam no corredor que ligava o escritório da equipe com o lado de fora. Esta parou a caminhada, assim como as que lhe perseguiam. ― Isso aqui é um esporte, não uma guerra. Não pensa que dá pra resolver as coisas do jeito que faz lá fora.

― É mesmo é? ― perguntou Setsuna, em provocação. ― Então será que posso dizer pra chefe que vocês não precisam mais do dinheiro ganho do jeito lá de fora para tocar a equipe? Posso?

Ai não teve argumentos por um momento:

― Vamos embora ― disse Setsuna para Ayumu. Esta se voltou para Ai e Rina, trocando um olhar breve com a piloto onde tentou deixar evidente que sentia o mesmo que ela.

Ai mordeu a bochecha por dentro e deu um passo para seguir retrucando, mas antes que falasse ela sentiu o puxão no braço. Rina não lhe encarava quando se voltou pra ela:

― Por favor, não piore as coisas, Ai-san.

A loira percebeu que Rina tremia enquanto tentava lhe segurar. Aquilo, mais do que seu pedido, a fez desistir do embate. A porta bateu às costas de Ai quando as outras duas saíram, mas ela já estava voltara apenas para a engenheira:

― Me desculpe, eu não pude fazer nada para evitar essa bagunça ― disse ela, num tom baixo. Rina ainda lhe segurava, sem necessidade.

― Fui eu quem falou demais ― disse ela. ― Eu queria pedir desculpas para a Tsushima-san, mas...

― Tudo bem, não precisa se preocupar com isso agora ― disse Ai, puxando a outra para um abraço. ― Depois eu dou um jeito nisso.


	9. Chapter 9

― Quem você acha que é? ― Setsuna perguntou num tom ríspido. ― O que acha que sabe sobre os negócios?

O carro cinza estava estacionado na frente de uma cafeteria. Setsuna e Ayumu estavam sentadas na mesa mais distante da entrada. Diante de cada um prato com bacon, ovos, carne e batata. Nos copos, apenas refresco:

― Não estou dizendo que sei dos negócios ― defendeu-se Ayumu, sentindo a pressão de lidar diretamente com a fúria daquela mulher. ― Estou dizendo que a história do Mercedys é verdade.

― Mercedys? O que tem isso?

― O que a outra engenheira disse para a Tennouji-san ― relembrou Ayumu. ― O que você achou que era um engodo e por isso foi dar um tapa no ouvido da coitada.

― Ninguém do bando do norte é coitada ― cortou Setsuna, mas Ayumu levantou as mãos com os talheres para impedir que a conversa se perdesse.

― Faz mais de mês que estão circulando boatos da vinda do Mercedys para esse lado do país ― informou a ex-taxista. ― Dizem que eles deve instalar uma fábrica aqui ou em Akiba Town. Você sabe o que isso significa?

― Não me interessa saber.

― Significa, ― pontuou Ayumu com ênfase, ― que muita grana vai entrar no setor do automobilismo, grana muito maior do que tudo o que vocês já ganharam na vida.

Setsuna enfim pareceu desarmar-se um pouco. Sua agressividade suavizou um pouco, mas Ayumu ainda não tinha terminado:

― Enfim, o que eu quero dizer, ― retomou, ― é que acho difícil que a mulher das Aqours estivesse tentando embolar pra cima da Tennouji.

Setsuna piscou e se voltou para a comida por alguns minutos. Ayumu fez o mesmo e esperou que ela dissesse algo:

― O que está dizendo ― retomou Setsuna, mastigando um pedaço de bacon. ― É que eu não precisava ter feito o que fiz? Você está com peninha mesmo daquela piranha da Tsushima? Não estou entendendo.

― Não é por pena dessa Tsushima ― disse Ayumu. ― Mas por pena da Tennouji e da Miyashita.

― Como é?

― Pensa bem, Yuki ― exasperou-se a motorista. ― Esse tipo de cena, todo o estresse que você causou pra elas... Acha que, quando, e eu enfatizo, quando o Mercedys ver a corrida e achar a equipe Nijigasaki genial e for propor para a engenheira-chefe da equipe para sair do seu trabalho atual para ser chefe da nova empreitada em dele em carros de corrida... Você acha, Yuki, que essa sua cena idiota, vai fazer a Tennouji ter mais ou menos vontade de aceitar a proposta dele?

Setsuna olhava para Ayumu como se ela fosse uma assombração. Largou seus talheres e virou o copo de refresco de uma vez, xingando por não ser nada alcoolico:

― Não acredito... ― disse ela, entredentes, olhando pela vitrine para a rua. ― Que idiota...

― Pois é... ― concordou Ayumu, voltando-se para seu prato. ― Se essa Tsushima tinha um "plano" para distrair a Tennouji, acho que você ajudou ela e tanto.

― Merda mesmo... ― chiou a mulher de longos cabelos negros, puxando um maço de cigarros do bolso e fósforos.

― Desculpa a pergunta ― começou Ayumu, divertindo-se um tanto com a frustração da outra. ― Mas você não conseguiu seu cargo atual usando a cabeça né?

Setsuna acendeu o cigarro e puxou a fumaça, soprando-a sem pressa entre elas. Ayumu recuou um nada ao cheiro que ardia nas narinas:

― Eu consegui esse, como você disse, cargo, por conseguir matar sete sujeitos usando seis balas ― falou a guarda-costas. ― Qualquer dia desses você vai poder testemunhar.

Ayumu ficou em silêncio até terminar de comer. Setsuna saiu para usar o banheiro e para fazer uma ligação do telefone público que tinha perto de onde o carro estava estacionado. Ayumu conseguiu ver ela pela vitrine e arriscou que estaria falando com Yuu:

― Terminou? Temos mais compromissos para cumprir hoje ― disse Setsuna, apagando o cigarro ao retornar. ― A chefe me mandou te mostrar nossa distribuidora, apresentar o pessoal de lá.

  
  


  
  


Quarenta minutos depois elas entraram por uma ruela como tantas na zona leste, pura periferia de Odaiba Town. Depois de Setsuna sinalizar para um rapaz um portão enferrujado foi aberto e elas adentraram para um pátio amplo onde três caminhões estavam estacionados.

Setsuna desembarcou e Ayumu lhe seguiu. A mafiosa foi direto para o que pareceu ser o escritório administrativo do lugar:

― Ora, mas é uma reunião? ― indagou ela, num tom quase bem humorado quando entraram. Ayumu lhe alcançou e viu a sala, as mesas tomadas de cadernos e papeladas e as três mulheres presentes.

― Setsuna-chan ― cumprimentou uma mulher de cabelos castanhos presos em duas tranças. ― Ótima surpresa sua visita.

― Nakagawa-san ― falou uma mulher de cabelos pretos curtos.

― E você deve ser a amiga da chefe ― disse uma mulher alta, de cabelos azuis curtos, com um sorriso simpático. Ela veio até as duas recém-chegadas. ― Karin Asaka, é um prazer.

― Ayumu Uehara ― respondeu a motorista, aceitando o aperto de mãos, bastante delicado, da mafiosa.

― A chefe mandou eu apresentar os negócios pra ela ― disse Setsuna, com certa insatisfação na voz.

― Emma Verde ― apresentou-se a mulher simpática de aparência estrangeira, vindo até Ayumu e lhe dando um abraço inesperado. ― É um prazer te conhecer finalmente, Ayumu-chan. A chefe falou sobre você bastante quando nos encontramos.

― O prazer é meu ― disse Ayumu, desconsertada pela intimidade que a outra tomava. Ela se voltou então para a terceira mulher.

― Shioriko Mifune ― apresentou-se esta. ― Assistente de gerenciamento deste lugar aqui. Você bem que podia ter nos telefonado para avisar que viria, Nakagawa-san.

― Nakagawa? ― indagou Ayumu, pega de surpresa. ― Esse não é o sobrenome do govern...

― Eu já disse mil vezes para a Shioriko parar de usar esse sobrenome comigo ― reclamou Setsuna. ― Isso ainda vai me encrencar e encrencar a chefe.

― Desculpe, ― disse Shioriko, culpada, ― É força do hábito. Uma vida inteira te chamei desse jeito...

― Você também devia parar de usar o sobrenome da sua família ― sugeriu a guarda-costas. ― Por que não adota de vez o sobrenome daquela sua namorada chinesa?

― N-Namorada?!

― Então ― desviou Setsuna, virando-se para Karin. ― Algum progresso na investigação?

― Oh, sim. Quer dar uma olhada?

Ayumu apenas ficou observando enquanto Karin e Emma explicavam o que tinham encontrado de problemático nos controles de entrada e saída da "mercadoria valiosa e ilegal" (bebida) que transportavam:

― O pior de tudo é que encontramos o indício de outra inconsistência dessas em um registro de dois meses atrás ― falou Karin ao final da explicação. ― Agora temos que olhar tudo no último ano para tentar descobrir outros casos.

― Isso é mau ― concordou Setsuna, com os braços cruzados enquanto olhava para os papéis sobre as mesas. ― Mas essa diferença deveria ter aparecido na contabilidade, não? Por que não perguntaram para a Kanata?

― Nós vamos fazer isso, mas não é prioridade ― disse Karin, franzindo a testa. ― Essa investigação não é uma auditoria fiscal. Nosso objetivo e encontrar onde está tendo um vazamento do nosso material e estancar isso.

― Bom ― Emma juntou as mãos. ― Acho que podemos deixar as revisões um pouquinho de lado e mostrar tudo para a Ayumu-chan, certo?

― Por favor, não quero atrapalhar ― disse Ayumu.

― Quê isso, será um prazer ― tomou Karin, abrindo outra vez seu sorriso para Ayumu. ― Uma amiga da chefe é nossa amiga também.

―Tecnicamente, ela parte da família agora ― disse Setsuna, nenhum pouco satisfeita com suas palavras.

― Hm, achei que você ficaria mais enciumada do que isso, Setsuna ― disse Karin, com um sorriso debochado.

― Eu não...

― Por aqui, por favor ― disse Shioriko, indicando a porta por onde Ayumu tinha chegado. ― Vou te mostrar nosso galpão e os controles de estoque. É onde trabalho normalmente.

― Obrigada ― agradeceu a motorista, seguindo a mulher.

O passeio e explicações sobre o funcionamento da distribuidora, incluindo a lista de materiais legais e ilegais que distribuíam para a parte sul da cidade, levou pouco mais de uma hora. Ao final, as cinco mulheres se reuniram na copa para tomar um café e relaxar antes de retomar o trabalho:

― Você devia se integrar à equipe de corrida ― sugeriu Shioriko. ― Seus conhecimentos de carros e mecânica seriam de ótima ajuda para a Tennouji-san.

― Ah, sim ― disse Ayumu, sorrindo um pouco sem graça.

― Eu levei ela no autódromo hoje cedo ― disse Setsuna. ― Inclusive, Karin?

― Sim?

― Você vai passar lá depois daqui, não? ― perguntou Setsuna.

― Por que todos os dias alguém sempre me diz a mesma coisa? ― pergunrou Karin, um tanto frustrada.

― Ué, você e a Ai-san não são boas amigas? ― pergunrou a guarda-costas, levemente exasperada. ― Eu preciso que leve um recado pessoal meu pra lá.

― Está bem ― disse Karin, vencida. ― Qual recado?

Setsuna umedeceu os lábios e olhou para Ayumu de lado antes de se dirigir a companheira de bando:

― Quero que diga à Rina-san e a Ai-san que eu sinto muito pela confusão que aconteceu mais cedo ― disse Setsuna.

Ayumu ergueu as sobrancelhas. Não esperava que a outra fosse se desculpar realmente. Mas rapidamente ela percebeu que, aparentemente, as outras estranharam ainda mais aquilo do que ela mesma:

― Minha nossa ― disse Karin, com cara de espanto. ― Ayumu, foi você que causou isso?

― Causei?

― Impressionante ― disse Shioriko, sorrindo com diversão. ― Nunca pensei que ia ver algo assim acontecer, Nakagawa-san.

― Cala a boca! ― xingou Setsuna, com o pescoço visivelmente vermelho.

― Mas isso é ótimo ― disse Emma, genuinamente feliz.

― Er... ― Ayumu ergueu a mão na altura do rosto, imitando um gesto de aluno em dúvida. ― Acho que não estou entendendo...

― Desculpa, Ayumu-chan ― riu-se Emma. ― Mas nós convivemos com a Setsuna-chan por muitos anos já.

― E em todos esses anos nós nunca vimos essa criatura pedir desculpas pra ninguém, sabe ― complementou Karin. ― E olha que a quantidade de cagadas que ela faz não são poucas, quando se trata de manter um convívio saudável com alguém que não seja a chefe.

― Desde antes dessa vida ― disse Shioriko. ― A Na-... a Yuki-san sempre foi aquela criança que sempre fez o que queria e nunca teve que se corrigir sabe.

― E agora, depois de um passeio juntas, de repente ela está pedindo desculpas? Você é mais impressionante do que parece, Ayumu ― comentou Karin, rindo.

― Será que vocês podem calar a boca já? ― perguntou Setsuna, visivelmente cheia de raiva.

― Já sei ― disse Emma, levantando. ― Vou ligar para a chefe e contar isso. Ela vai ficar estonteante.

― Ah, puta que p... ― xingou Setsuna, porém sem se mover para evitar que a outra mulher fosse para a sala ao lado em busca do telefone.

― Pode deixar, Setsuna ― disse Karin. ― Dessa vez faço questão de passar no autódromo para deixar seu recado.

― Ótimo... ― disse Setsuna, derrotada.


	10. Chapter 10

A noite já tinha caído quando Karin relaxou as costas contra a cadeira dura da sala de reuniões da equipe Nijigasaki:

― Ela realmente disse isso? ― perguntou Ai, ainda mastigando o pedaço do bolo que Karin tinha trazido. ― Não parece coisa da Setsu.

― Não parece mesmo ― concordou Rina, sentada ao seu lugar, o seu pedaço faltando exatamente metade e o copo de suco já vazio.

― Pois acreditem em mim ― confirmou Karin, sorrindo. ― Nós todas ficamos boquiabertas quando ela disse para transmitir suas desculpas. Acho que isso foi coisa dessa moça nova, a amiga da chefe, Ayumu.

― A moça que estava com ela ― disse Rina, no seu tom costumeiro. ― Ela parecia entender bem de carros.

― Pelo que sei ela era taxista, ou algo assim ― comentou Karin. ― Quem sabe ela possa ajudar vocês na próxima corrida.

― Seria legal tentar ― disse Ai, confiante. ― Ela pareceu uma boa pessoa, apesar de que me surpreende se foi ela quem fez a Setsu repensar no que fez. Ninguém nunca faz a Setsu repensar nada. Nem a chefe.

― Ela é amante da chefe, certo? ― perguntou Rina, sendo tão direta que deixou mesmo Karin desconsertada.

― É... É o que parece ― respondeu esta, tomando um gole pequeno o seu refresco.

― O que tem isso, Rinari? ― perguntou Ai, voltando-se para a engenheira.

― Nada, ainda ― disse Rina. ― Mas as possibilidades parecem grandes, com uma pessoa dessas junto da chefe.

― Se você diz ― falou Karin. ― Não consigo pensar na frente desse jeito. Meu único objetivo agora é descobrir quem levou nosso trago para o lado norte e acabar com esse desgraçado.

― Sempre pragmática né, Karin ― comentou Ai, com um sorriso de lado que fez a outra desviar o olhar.

Karin deixou que as outras duas terminassem de comer antes de retomar a conversa:

― Imagino que já terminaram o trabalho por hoje, certo? Pensei em dar uma carona pra casa pra vocês ― disse ela.

― Na verdade... ― começou Rina, mas Ai não lhe deixou seguir.

― Ei, essa ideia é ótima! Rinari, você precisa dormir na sua cama hoje, né ― disse a piloto. ― Quem sabe a gente dá uma passada no bar do Steven para ouvir o resumo das partidas depois, Karin?

― Ah, claro ― concordou Karin, cruzando os braços.

― Bom... Pensei em mexer no carro ainda, mas se é assim... ― aceitou Rina.

Karin esperou do lado de fora do autódromo, fumando um cigarro inteiro enquanto esperava as outras duas. Ela tinha preferido não perguntar, mas era bem evidente pelas marcas de cansaço no rosto de Rina que a engenheira vinha se empenhando além da conta nas melhorias do carro. Ai não era de contrariá-la, mas tinha decidido impor sua vontade dessa vez.

Partiram para o subúrbio e pegaram pouco trânsito. Uma viagem silenciosa de dez minutos até a frente da antiga casa dos Miyashita, malcuidada pelo tempo. Karin jurava que Rina estaria dormindo àquela altura, mas a mulher de cabelos rosados ajeitou a postura assim que Karin parou e abriu a porta em seguida. Ai não imitou seu movimento:

― Vê se toma um banho quente e dorme logo, tá? ― pediu a loira, colocando o braço para fora da janela do carro para falar com a outra. ― Não se preocupa que tenho minha cópia da chave.

― Está bem ― disse Rina, com simplicidade. ― Boa noite, Karin-senpai.

― Boa noite, Rina ― despediu-se Karin, sentindo uma inquietude quase natural ao ser direcionada por Rina. Apesar dos anos, as duas ainda não conseguiam ter naturalidade total ao trocar palavras diretamente.

Ai e Karin ficaram observando até Rina desaparecer atrás da porta. A loira então ligou o rádio do carro e recostou-se:

― Vamos? Depois de hoje eu quero uma cerveja enquanto escuto o resumo dos jogos ― disse Ai.

Karin tomou o rumo da direção central, mas não chegou a cruzar a ponte de ferro que ligava o subúrbio ao bairro industrial. Pararam numa vaga quase escondida pelas sombras da rua e então entraram por um ruela sem iluminação. Andaram alguns passos apenas até encontrar uma porta sem sinalização e entrar.

Ali dentro era um bar, ou melhor, um bar escondido atrás de um antigo bar que agora era apenas um restaurante, pelo menos à luz da lei. Fregueses de confiança podiam ir ali para beber com conforto e a bebida vendida era a de rótulo italiano que as Nijigasaki vendiam.

O barman viu Karin e Ai e abriu um sorriso hospitaleiro:

― Senhorita Asaka, senhorita Miyashita ― cumprimentou ele ao que elas sentaram em duas cadeiras altas ao balcão. ― Saindo duas cervejas por conta da casa.

― Obrigada, Steven ― agradeceu Ai ao receber a bebida. ― Estava precisando disso depois de tanto trabalho.

― Semana de corrida né ― disse o homem. ― Deve ser a mais agitada. Toda a cidade está na expectativa.

― Coloca na rádio, por favor, Steven ― pediu Karin. ― A nossa piloto gosta de ouvir sobre outros esportes também.

― Isso, coloca aí, já devem estar começando a comentar a partida dos Ham de hoje ― disse Ai, gesticulando para o aparelho.

― É pra já ― concordou o barman, indo até o aparelho. ― Não que eu ache que você devia ficar muito animada em ouvir esse resumo.

― Ah, não me conta nada, Steven! ― reclamou Ai, enquanto o rádio chiava para entrar em sintonia.

Karin e Ai tomaram cada uma duas cervejas enquanto ouviam o resumo da partida de beisebol que aconteceram naquela tarde. A loira saiu da expectativa para a frustração e irritação bem rápido durante os comentários:

― Ah, não acredito que colocaram esse Suzuki de novo. O cara não tá jogando nada faz seis meses já! ― ela reclamou, quase quebrando a garrafa da sua segunda cerveja.

Quando Ai pediu sua terceira bebida, quando Karin mal tinha bebericado a segunda, a rádio já tinha sido substituída pela música vinda da jukebox no canto do bar. Stevens estava bastante empolgado conversando com um grupo de mineradores, deixando espaço para que Karin e Ai falassem com mais espaço entre si:

― Como estão as investigações? ― perguntou Ai, num tom casual, parecendo levemente alterada pelo álcool.

― Devagar ― disse Karin. ― Sabe, nós encontramos outro-

― Não falo disso ― interrompeu-lhe Ai. ― Estou perguntando como você está. Sei que está trabalhando direto com a Emma a semana inteira.

― E com a Shioriko, em boa parte ― acrescentou Karin, assumindo um tom evasivo que não dissuadiu Ai.

― Você agindo assim só deixa tudo pior sabe ― disse Ai, tomando outro gole generoso da sua terceira garrafa.

― "Agindo assim"? ― indagou Karin, irritando-se. ― E queria que eu agisse como?

― Ah, bom... ― Ai pareceu desarmada pela resposta da outra. ― Sei lá, mas o jeito que foge do assunto mostra que não conseguiu ainda superar, sabe.

― Eu... Eu já superei, Ai. Não precisa se preocupar com isso ― afirmou Karin, tomando quase toda a sua cerveja de uma vez. ― Não é como se eu tivesse outra opção, afinal.

― Viu, é disso que eu tô falando! ― disse Ai, apontando para a outra de forma exagerada.

― Vamos ― disse Karin, levantando bruscamente. ― Ou você vai ficar à pé.

As duas voltaram para o carro e Karin dirigiu de volta para a casa Miyashita. Foi bem mais prudente, levando em conta o álcool presente no sangue. Ai parecia mais dopada do que ela no banco do carona.

Karin estacionou, mas não desligou o carro, num gesto de que esperava que Ai desembarcasse rápido. Ao invés disso, a loira se voltou para ela com mais seriedade na expressão:

― Desculpa ficar falando nisso, né ― disse ela. ― Eu só me preocupo com o que você tá fazendo consigo, sabe.

― Eu sei... Eu sei disso, Ai ― concordou Karin, encarando a rua com determinação.

Outro momento de silêncio, dessa vez quebrado pela própria mulher de cabelos azuis:

― A culpa de que tudo tenha terminado assim é minha ― disse. ― Não tenho o direito de me lamentar agora.

― Eu sei disso e concordo, sabe ― disse Ai, sendo tão franca que pegou Karin de surpresa. ― Mas me preocupo com o que fica aí dentro sabe. O remorso pode te destruir. Ou te colocar em alguma situação muito ruim com a Kanata-chan, sabe.

― Eu não... ― tentou dizer Karin, querendo expressar o óbvio, que jamais iria mover uma palha para que as coisas ficassem estranhas. Ela amava suficiente Emma para não desejar colocá-la numa situação delicada por seu egoísmo. ― O que você acha que eu deveria fazer, então?

― Sei lá... O mais óbvio é... Encontrar outra pessoa, não? ― sugeriu Ai, incerta. ― Alguém que se importe com seus sentimentos, que possa te ouvir e ser sincera com você, sei lá.

― Engraçado dizer isso... ― comentou Karin, pegando a carteira de cigarro e fósforos do bolso.

Ai aceitou o sinal e saiu do carro. Karin acendeu o fumo e partiu sem se despedir.

  
  


O rádio e um abajur estavam ligados na sala quando Ai entrou. Rina dormia no sofá, as roupas trocadas e os cabelos ainda parecendo úmidos. A loira tirou os sapatos e foi silenciosa até o sofá, levantando a outra mulher nos braços para levá-la para o quarto.

Rina pareceu perceber estar sendo levada, apesar de não despertar por completo. Quando Ai lhe colocou sobre o colchão ela murmurou seu nome:

― Boa noite, Rinari ― sussurrou Ai, cobrindo-a com um lençol cinza e acarinhando-lhe o rosto. Saiu do quarto de Rina, fechando a porta com suavidade.

A conversa com Karin permaneceu na sua cabeça enquanto ela ia para seu próprio quarto e se enfiava embaixo do chuveiro. Uma série de pensamentos confusos já seus conhecidos lhe visitaram enquanto ela tirava o cansaço do corpo com a água quente.

O rosto de Karin de agora, abatido e apático, passava para a imagem de tristeza sincera do dia em que Emma e Kanata tinham tornado público para a família a intenção de casarem-se. Ai estivera ao lado da outra mulher durante todo o processo e não conseguia, assim como Karin, sentir que a situação chegaria a algum tipo de paz em algum momento.

Ao fim do banho, Ai encarou seu próprio rosto cansado no espelho. Pensou na corrida, no esforço imenso de Rina para que desse tudo certo. Lembrou-se da fragilidade da engenheira diante do conflito com Setsuna naquela manhã.

Ai não podia ficar presa ao passado. Tinha corrida pela frente e precisava dar aquela vitória para Rina.

De maneira tola, a mulher prometeu a si mesma que, depois daquela vitória, todo o restante das coisas seriam resolvidas.


End file.
